scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
The Pilot is the first episode of Season 1. It aired on June 30, 2015. Summary After a digital tormenting episode submitted by neighborhood secondary school understudy, Nina Patterson, brings about her ruthless murder in the residential area of Lakewood, the stunning viciousness blends up recollections of a killing spree from a quarter century that has frequented some, charmed others and possibly simply roused another killer. As he/she threatens a gathering of young people, killing them off one by one. Synopsis Scream begins with a man singing a song to Daisy about being half crazy in love with her. It begins with two lesbians, Audrey, and a half naked partner, making out in a car not knowing the event is being recorded live onto the internet. Meanwhile, Nina, walks in the door of her home and disrobes down to her undies in preparation for getting into the hot tub. Standing there disrobed she receives a text message and a live video-feed of herself standing there in her panties and bra. Angry she looks around and notices her laptop open with the camera on and quickly closes it. She then searches the house to see if anyone is inside and walks out the glass door to the porch. Receiving another video-feed of her walking out the door Nina turns and looks frightened but then becomes defiant and walks back into the house and goes to the indoor swimming pool area where she puts her feet in the spa. Hearing a noise and seeing one of the lights go out Nina says, “Tyler” and then sends a text to Tyler, “Is that you?” She then stands, takes off her robe and steps into the spa teasingly for Tyler to see. Tyler texts, “you are killing me”. With a grin she texts back, “then get over here and do something about it”. She lays her head back and closes her eyes and suddenly Tyler’s head lands beside her in the spa. Nina screams and looks around, then jumps out of the spa and frantically tries to call 911. While desperately trying to open the door she is slashed across the back with a knife, then stumbles away and falls to the ground. A man dressed in and black overcoat with a hood walks over and picks her up by the hair, slashes her neck open and throws her limp corpse into the pool. The next morning, Emma Duval is studying with her boyfriend Will Belmont before having breakfast with her mother Maggie Duval, who works as the coroner in the town of Lakewood. Emma teases her mother about Maggie's possible romantic connection to Sheriff Hudson. At George Washington High School, Audrey commiserates with her friend Noah Foster about the "Audrey's Face Suck Extravaganza" video. Emma and Will discuss the video with their friends Brooke Maddox, Riley Marra, and Jake Fitzgerald. In Language Arts class, Emma and her friends take notice of new transfer student Kieran Wilcox, who recently moved to Lakewood. Nina's parents return home and Mrs. Patterson discovers Nina's corpse in the swimming pool and screams in horror. Word of Nina's death makes it to school. One rumor regarding the killers identity suggests that Brandon James has returned to Lakewood. Serial killer history enthusiast Noah tells the story of how Brandon James, who had a caring older brother named Troy, was a teenager with Proteus syndrome who died 20 years earlier. Brandon had fallen in love with a girl named Daisy, but when she became frightened by his appearance following an unmasking at the school's Halloween dance, a group of drunken jocks beat him. Brandon then killed five students. Cops later shot Brandon during an arranged meeting with Daisy on the pier. Daisy is revealed to secretly be Emma's mother Maggie. The students learn that Tyler is missing and is suspected in Nina's murder. Emma and Will discuss the situation with their friends. In an effort to renew their former friendship, Emma invites Audrey to the party Brooke is throwing as a memorial for Nina. Will and Jake have a tense confrontation with each other over a secret involvement they had with Nina. Language Arts teacher Seth Branson tries unsuccessfully to end his affair with Brooke. Back at home, Emma finds a package on her doorstep addressed to Daisy. Emma's mother plays coy about the name on the label. After Emma leaves with Will for Brooke's party, Maggie opens the package and finds a note that reads, "Emma looks just like you at that age" along with a bloody animal heart. Because of the commotion surrounding her shaming video, Audrey's unexpected arrival at Brooke's party creates an initially awkward moment. Audrey and Emma later bond while having a poolside conversation. Riley takes an interest in Noah. Maggie calls Sheriff Hudson about the anonymous package and reveals to him that Daisy was her family nickname. Maggie fears that a cycle of murders could be happening again. Clark promises to track down Emma's father Kevin. Noah continues discussing Brandon James, Nina's murder, and teenage horror tropes while partygoers drink around the fireplace. Brooke hints that Will and Nina had some sort of connection and Emma realizes that Will slept with Nina. After confronting Will, Emma walks off alone and finds Kieran in the greenhouse. Kieran explains the family circumstances that brought him to Lakewood. Kieran and Emma end up kissing. Brooke investigates a light turning on in the garage, she finds one of car doors open. When she goes inside to get the key and close the door, she hears the sound of a knife and starts to run out the garage and runs into Will, who then threatens her to never come between he and Emma again. Having previously passed out, Noah regains consciousness to find himself stripped to his underwear and alone on the pier. Noah goes into the lake and is pulled under the water. Kieran rescues Noah. Noah insists that someone grabbed him and pulled him beneath the waters surface. Kieran drives Emma home and the two of them see Sheriff Hudson speaking to Maggie in the doorway. Kieran reveals that the sheriff is his father. The Killer stalks Audrey as she visits her girlfriend Rachel Murray. At school, Sheriff Hudson asks Noah to come to the station for questioning regarding Brandon James. Riley and Noah continue flirting with each other. Emma visits Audrey and admits that she was with Nina when the shaming video was recorded. The Killer taunts Emma over the phone as she walks home. As Noah continues explaining tropes to Riley, Jake is revealed to have secret video of Nina on his computer, Audrey is revealed to have a picture of Brandon James unmasked, and Noah is seen hiding a bloody wound on his forehead. Body Count # Tyler O'Neill (off-screen) - Throat sliced and decapitated with hunting knife. # Nina Patterson - Back slashed and throat sliced with hunting knife; thrown into swimming pool. KILLER: Piper Shaw Trivia * This episode was originally supposed to be named Red Roses. * Bella Thorne was supposedly supposed to be the lead role but she turned it down, stating that she "never died on-screen before". Bella re-enacted Drew Barrymore's opening scene in Scream. ** When Nina gets her throat slit, this is a resemblance to when Casey Becker got stabbed in the chest. * When Brooke is in the garage by herself, this is a reference to Tatum Riley in Scream. * Emma is based off on Sidney Prescott from Scream. * Although Nina was the first on-death to start the series, Tyler is technically the first victim of the Killer. * Even though Nina was offed in the first 5 minutes, no one really cared, except for Emma and Riley. * This episode is the most live-watched in the entire series (so far) -- 1.03 million viewers. * The series premiere received mixed reviews from critics.